JRHK
by RomanaII
Summary: Takes place some time before the actual RWBY, during the Grimm war. All characters are OC.


"My name is Jane Chano," She began, her rapid breaths almost covering the sound of her just-as-rapid footsteps. "I am seventeen years old, born in a town just west of Beacon, if anyone should find this, know that I am probably dead now."

"Miss Chano?" The words flew over the young girl's head. Her head stayed down and her snore echoed throughout Beacon's spacious classroom. "Miss Chano!" She awoke, finally, slamming her face on the desk below her trying to get herself together. The rest of her classmates laughed, as the teacher scowled at her. "I'm sorry, sir, I was up so late studying that I," The professor strengthened his scowl, looking down on the already startled young lady. "Do you think the enemy will take up all night studying as a reason not to kill you?" He sighed, withdrawing his attention from the scene. "No matter, would you please get out here for the combat exercise?" As he finished speaking, Jane rose from her seat and slowly stepped out into the vast area that was the classroom's center. Jane stood about five feet tall, and had a rather small frame, and as a person she wasn't a whole lot more indistinguishable than anyone else with her brown hair and normal skin tone.

"You may begin." The professor gave the signal with his hand, and his assistants opened the cage. Jane drew her weapon, a small revolver, and aimed it. "They can sense fear, you know." The professor said, half-joking, seeing the fear growing in Jane's already nervous-looking eyes. She closed them and pulled the trigger, putting a small amount of her own aura into the shot. The beast was blown back a few feet by the resulting explosion, but quickly recovered and slid on the floor. It howled and charged, which quickly snapped Jane back into her senses as she propelled herself several feet into the air. A blade extended from below the barrel of the gun, and she let herself fall on the back of the now confused monster. "Please let this work," she said to herself mentally.

The blade made contact with the beast, running it through and ending the poor creature's existence. She landed and withdrew the blade, her classmates clapping. "Interesting technique, but would it work on any of the other things out there?" The professor put his hand on her shoulder, and bent down to her level. "We are at war, you know." Jane brushed his hand away and walked back to her seat. "I know, I need to improve for the good of my team." He smirked, triumphant in finally getting something through her thick skull. "Oh, I guess we're out of time," he said as the bell began to ring. Chano practically darted out of the classroom, leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

She made her way back to her dorm room quickly. There, she found another one of her teammates sitting on the bed. "Hey, Rico!" The boy's eyes darted up from behind the book in front of his face. "Jane." He said, keeping his stoic composure. "Rico Amaranth!" A voice screamed from the restroom. "...Hanna." He said once more, in that same tone of voice. "Did you leave the toothpaste tube open again?" She stormed out of the restroom, almost as if she was about to pounce and maul him. "Depends, did you leave your lid off today?" She tilted her head at him. He sat up, closing the book and laying it on the nightstand beside the bed. "Because you're blowing it off an awful lot lately," The girl attacked him, grabbing his short blonde hair and hitting him in the guy repeatedly. "I'll show you blowing my top!" Rico was a rather tall boy, but fistfighting was not his specialty. He yelped in pain every time she hit him, until Jane pulled them apart. "Hanna Azine! Rico Amaranth! Stop!"

Finally, the two were forced apart and sectioned to different sides of the room. "What has gotten in to you two, lately?" Jane demanded, tapping her foot while crossing her arms. "Why don't you ask miss toothpaste?" Hanna scowled at him with a look that could burn a hole in his brain if kept long enough. "Now, Kris isn't back from whatever it was she was doing, so I think this is a great opportunity for us all to bond!" The other two stared at Jane with a deer in a headlights stare. "I said," She picked both of them up by the collars, slamming them together with a force that shook the entire room, "Bond!" They escaped her grasp, retreating to their beds once more. "How about a nice nature walk?" They both turned their heads up to opposite sides of the room, as Jane fumed once again. "Look, if we can't learn to work as a team, we fail out of Beacon, got it?" Their indifferent expressions turned to one of defeat, and they both nodded their heads. "Good, let's pack up and get going!" Jane smiled, happy to finally get the two out of the school for some hanging-out time.

To be continued.


End file.
